Falling Petals
by wolfgirl09
Summary: Summary inside! Please let me know what you think of my revised and improved story, "Falling Petals" :)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. **

_**Author's Note: **Oh my goddess, could it be? Is it really "Falling Petals"? Why, yes, my dear readers; it is. "Falling Petals" has returned and I believe, it will turn out to be much better then the last version; as I will be going off of new ideas and such, as I have none of the old chapters except for chapter 1, when Kagome had first came too. Even that part will change, some events will stay the same and others completely different. Hope you all like and please review, I would really appreciate it. :)_

_**Summary: The fates had always loved meddling in affairs they deem important to do so. Such a thing has always happened to Kagome, time traveler to the past era of Feudal Japan. After she had arrived, she had brought with her the Shikon No Tama; thus causing chaos to follow her and her group everywhere. Now, after the demise of Naraku, a new foe slowly rises to the top of the enemies lines. With the jewel whole and in her possession, there were several events that had came to pass before Kagome could go into her powers fully. She is now forced to go on a quest for answers to questions she never dreamed of asking. Who was she? Who IS she? Where does she truly belong? **_

**Falling Petals**

** Prologue**

It had been a few days since she had came back home and to say that she was exhausted, was an understatement. For the past three weeks, Inuyasha had been pushing them harder then normal to find the last of the jewel shards even though Naraku was long gone from the picture now. They had the chance to relax, to celebrate; but Inuyasha had other plans. For three days straight, he would force them to run all day and night with no breaks in between for meals or anything.

The group had just about enough of his impatience to get things done, however, they had no idea of how to control him as the subjugating necklace he wore had been broken. It had happened in the last battle against Naraku, when Kagura the wind witch had thrown Dance of the Dragon toward Kagome and he had thrown himself in the path; thus catching the necklace somehow.

Kagome had no idea of how to repair the necklace or how to make one; but it had been for the best she believed. He could no longer pass through the well when he wished. It gave her a peace of mind and space. She sighed, she had been laying in bed for the most part since being home; recovering from the battle and such. Her mother was downstairs, cooking lunch she believed. Even then, when the smell of food came wafting up to her door, she didn't budge from her spot.

As much as she loved Inuyasha, she didn't know how much longer she could hold herself together around him.

Kagome sighed as she sat up on her bed finally, running a hand through her long black locks of hair; she looked around her room. An odd feeling enveloped her, a sense of dread filled her. She paused, unsure of what to think as she stretched her aura out to cover the house in search of anything out of place. Finding nothing, she brushed it off; but the unease remained at the back of her mind.

Getting out of bed, she went into her private bathroom and started the shower. She sighed in bliss, closing her eyes as her hands ran over inch of her body; massaging sore muscles as she cleaned herself. As she finished her body and started on her hair -as the minutes passed- so did the feeling of dread from earlier. She pushed it to the back of her mind again, intent on relaxing under the hot water of the shower.

But the feeling only became worse.

The feeling, which had only been emotional, was now becoming physical pain; causing shocks of pain to shoot up and down her spine. She fell against the wall as the tips of her fingers became numb and when she looked, she gasped quietly to find claws instead of the dull human nails there. She closed her eyes tightly as she clenched her hands; accidentally digging the new claws into her palms and causing them to bleed.

Tears escaped her eyes as she bit her lip, confused as to what was happening to her as she slid down the wall to the floor. Opening her eyes, she looked to her hand to find the claws gone; as if she had imagined them.

"What is happening to me?" Kagome whispered to herself, watching as the blood was washed off by the water.

Once the last of the blood was gone, she sighed and pushed herself off the floor to finish her hair. Getting out a few minutes later to dry herself off, a knock on her door was heard and her mother's voice on the other side.

"Kagome! Lunch is ready, come down when you're ready!" her mother called.

Smiling, Kagome made her way into her room and got dressed quickly. Moving toward her door and stopping, the ominous feeling came back; causing her to look at her room as if it would be the last time she would ever see it again.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she left the room and headed downstairs; unaware of the storm that was slowly starting up outside.

Walking down the stairs, she came to a stop as she realized just how quite the house was. It was unusual and very unlike her mother to leave without saying a word to her. Kagome frowned, unease causing chills to run down her spine as she forced herself to take another step into the living room.

It was empty, as if she was the only one who lived there.

Pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she swallowed the lump in her throat before she slowly made her way to the kitchen. It was also empty, as if no one else had been in there except for her.

She was confused, had she mistaken her mother's earlier words? Had she thought it happened when it didn't? Looking around the kitchen, she noticed that there was no food left out on the table or the counters; everything was in its proper place.

None of the chairs had been moved from their place by the table. The unease from earlier slowly grew into panic as she rushed to the door in the kitchen and went out onto the porch.

The wind was blowing harshly, the rain was just about to start when there was a flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder that followed it. The wind whipped her blue and white miko robes about her forms, tearing her hair free of the band that had been holding it.

The jewel on the chain around her neck started to hum with power suddenly.

Looking down at the jewel that was hidden under the top, Kagome reached in to pull it out; seeing that it was glowing a fierce pink with blue and purple swirling in the depths. She gasped out in surprise and pain as a numbing shock went up her arm; causing her to release the jewel to fall against her breast innocently.

The rain started then, coming down in torrents that made it hard to see a few feet in front of you. It also blocked out all other sounds, but the one sound she could hear clearly was the sound of an explosion in the sky.

Looking up to the sky her eyes widened in fear as what looked to be a ball of light raced toward the earth; more specifically her.

Time slowed down for Kagome as she stood straight, her hands up as if ready to stop the light herself; but it would do nothing.

Raising a barrier around herself, Kagome concentrated on the light; hoping to disperse it before it was too late.

No such luck.

Suddenly the light hit her barrier, sending off an explosion of light that knocked Kagome off her feet; a scream was ripped from her throat as she connected with the wall of the house. Cracks were heard and seen moving away from where she had impacted it hard.

A dust cloud had surrounded her as time resumed itself, allowing her fading hearing to register her mother's frantic calls.

"Kagome! Oh my kami! Please stay awake baby! Please! PLEASE!" her mother's voice was fading out of her focus.

Her vision was fading, as she watched herself try to reach out to her mother; faintly placing her weak hand on her mother's cheek. Kagome smiled weakly, realizing that she had been lost in her own mind to have not notice her.

Her hand fell limply to the wooden porch, causing her mother's frantic cries to increase; catching the attention of the neighborhood.

Her mother was getting even more frantic as the neighbor's showed up, some calling for help while others tried to calm the worried mother. Tears were escaping her eyes as she was forcibly pulled away from Kagome by three older men while paramedics moved in on Kagome.

She got away from the three men and tried to rush to Kagome's side to only be stopped Souta and a police officer.

With Souta wrapped around her waist crying, she answered the questions the officer asked her as well as she could. While all this was going on, the rain kept on pouring and still no one noticed that Kagome had yet to wake.

Mrs. Hiragushi rode in the back with Souta by Kagome's side; hoping to find the answers to their unspoken questions to what may have happened.

_To Be Continued_

_Please review and let me know what you think of the changes! :) Thanks everyone!_

_WolfGirl09_


	2. Six Months Later

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. **

**Rating:**** MA for violence, sexual content, horror scenes and strong language**

_**Summary: The fates had always loved meddling in affairs they deem important to do so. Such a thing has always happened to Kagome, time traveler to the past era of Feudal Japan. After she had arrived, she had brought with her the Shikon No Tama; thus causing chaos to follow her and her group everywhere. Now, after the demise of Naraku, a new foe slowly rises to the top of the enemies lines. With the jewel whole and in her possession, there were several events that had came to pass before Kagome could go into her powers fully. She is now forced to go on a quest for answers to questions she never dreamed of asking. Who was she? Who IS she? Where does she truly belong? **_

**Falling Petals**

** Chapter One **

**Six Months Later**

It was present day, first day of summer and it was also the day that marked six months since Kagome had went into a coma. The doctors had no idea of what had caused it, only that Kagome was doing well and was completely healthy. Sakura, Kagome's mother, sat at the kitchen table with her hands around her mug of coffee that had gone cold over an hour ago.

She stared into it hoping for answers she would never get. The house had been too quiet since Kagome had been in the hospital, to dreary for her tastes. With Souta already out of school for the summer with only a year left to go, she hoped that Kagome would wake soon. Her birthday was coming up, she had missed her twentieth year last time and she didn't want to miss her twenty-first. Her eyes watered as her fingers gripped the mug till they were white as she remembered the times she went to see Kagome hoping it would be different.

No one knew anything or what had gone wrong.

It wasn't even the impact to the head that had sent Kagome into a coma. It had been something else; something which unnerved Sakura since her last visit. The News had reported what had happened to her daughter, causing millions of people to send the family money every day to help pay the hospital bills due to the fact that their shrine had helped out a lot of people every month.

The circumstances around Kagome falling into the coma in the first place was a complete mystery, as was the scar that had been found on her chest where the jewel had rested all this time.

Footsteps sounded from the living room as her father walked into the kitchen, his cane clacked loudly against the floor in the silence.

"Sakura. Why don't you go visit Kagome today? You didn't yesterday or the day before." he said.

Shaking her head, Sakura said softly "I can't father. I can't bear to see my little girl on that bed laying so still."

"Even if there's a chance that she may wake today?" he said just as softly, his eyes on the floor as Sakura's shot to his face in surprise.

"What?" she whispered.

"Dear, it has been six months. Kagome will wake soon, I promise. Now, go and see her before she opens her eyes to find that you are not there." her father said; knowledge in his words loud and clear.

Nodding her head, Sakura got up and started to get ready; her cold coffee forgotten.

Watching her leave, the old priest sighed as he said softly "Oh Kami please let the prophesy prove correct and she wakes today." Then he turned and went out the door to sweep the porch.

Sakura made her way to the hospital quickly, the drive was a blur to her mind as it raced with the possibilities of her father's words. It was rare when he spoke with such knowledge, as if he knew something the rest of the family didn't.

Her mind was distracted as she went on autopilot as she parked the car and went inside without paying much attention. She waved absentmindedly to the receptionist as she walked to the elevators; pressing the button to go to the second floor.

A phone went off at the desk in the background, somewhat catching Sakura's attention as she waited.

"Yes?" the receptionist answered from where she sat.

Suddenly, she stood up; a surprised look on her face as she said "She's already here. Would you like for me to tell her? Alright."

Those words caught her attention just as the elevator doors opened for her and she went in without a look back over her shoulder. Just hearing part of the conversation got her heart beating a mile a minute, somehow knowing it was about Kagome.

Before her thoughts could go any further, the doors dinged and opened for her; revealing a bustling second floor that was filled with many patients. A nurse walked past her with a tray filled with fruits and a cup of water before she walked into the hallway, following the nurse as it was the direction she had to go.

She had been unaware that the nurse was heading towards Kagome's room as well.

It wasn't until the nurse she was following walked into Kagome room that she dead stopped in the middle of the hallway when it became clear to her.

Kagome had to be awake for someone to bring her food.

Her eyes watered as she rushed forward, pushing the door open only to pause to find Kagome sitting up in the bed with the tray placed on her lap and the nurse hand feeding a piece of apple to her. The occupants of the room turned to the new comer out of surprise; a soft gasp leaving Kagome upon realizing who it was.

Forgetting everything else around them, Sakura rushed to Kagome's side and had her arms around her daughter within seconds; tears of relief running down her cheeks.

Kagome's arms weakly found their way around her mother's shoulder, pulling her closer to her frail body.

Someone coughed in the room, interrupting their moment together.

Sakura pulled away from Kagome slowly, her eyes seeking out the intruder to have them only fall on their family doctor who sat in a chair next to the bed. Her eyes narrowed on him suspiciously, sensing something wrong immediately with him.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your reunion, but Kagome is still weak and needs time to regain her lost strength. She just woke up about ten minutes ago." he said, his voice calm.

Pulling away completely from her, Sakura looked him over carefully; trying to pin point what it was she felt off about him. He wore his usual white coat, black shiny shoes, a clip board with papers attached to it laid in his lap. His green eyes were friendly but guarded for a reason that was unknown to her. Black hair was slicked back into a low ponytail neatly, everything was in place with him except for his eyes. He was handsome for his age, but...

Something was wrong and she knew it.

"Right. I'm sorry." Sakura said as she calmed her sudden anger as she made herself comfortable next to Kagome on the bed.

As Kagome started to feed herself the fruit as the nurse had left sometime during their hug, the doctor started to talk.

"Mrs. Hiragashi, I know the past year has been hard on you and your family, but Kagome must take it easy for the next week. Her body is weak and will need time to regain its former strength it had." he said simply.

Sakura nodded and he continued "Now, on to other things. Things that are a bit more important that need to be addressed. I was just talking to Kagome about the night of the storm, asking if she remembers anything of importance."

Kagome sighed, already knowing that her mother was wondering the same thing as well. But how could she explain it to their doctor who might as well write it off as a psychological disorder where she would need medication to help her get better?

Looking to her mother with unsure eyes, Sakura said "I don't think its something you should be asking her doctor. That should be a family concern, as is everything else considering what had happened over the six months she had been here."

A soft strangled sound came from Kagome at the revelation that she had been here for six months. Looking to her worriedly Sakura asked "Kagome, are you alright dear?"

"Six months?" Kagome whispered in horror.

Sighing, Sakura said "Yes, you were in a coma for six months dear."

Kagome's mind was going to quick for her to think clearly, wondering where those six months of her life had gone.

While her mind was occupied, the doctor went on with what he had to say.

"Mrs. Hiragashi, I believe it is our concern to know what it was that had occurred; as the mystery of her condition is still unknown to myself and the rest of the medical field. Because of that, we have been taking blood samples for testing in order to find out what has been going on in her body." he said, but never got to finish his thought.

Sakura stood up, her eyes blazing in anger at his words as she said calmly "Doctor, I believe it is time for you to leave, as I feel you have overstepped your bounds for taking my daughter's blood without permission."

The doctor sat in silence in his chair, his body shaking with anger at her words while his mind raced.

_'God damn it! I swear we were close to breaking the secretes of this woman-child's blood! Argh!' _were his thoughts.

Sakura watched him closely, noticing his body shaking in his brewing anger and she waited for him to speak.

Instead of saying anything, he got up and left the room in a hurry. They watched him leave, Sakura following him to close the door silently behind him. Turning around to face Kagome, a sad smile on her lips as she looked over her daughter.

"I"m so glad to see you awake finally." she said, she was finally calm.

"Mama, it feels like its been an eternity since I've seen you. You've lost weight." Kagome said in disbelief as she held her arms out to embrace her mother.

Sakura took the offered embrace quickly, her arms wrapping around Kagome's neck as she rested her cheek against her daughter's head.

"That I have. There have been many a sleepless night since the day you went into a coma. Nothing had been the same since. But let's not talk about that shall we? What do you remember of what happened? It...confused me." Sakura said carefully.

Kagome watched her mother wearily, unsure of what to really think. Her thoughts were still cloudy, as if someone didn't want her to remember what had happened.

Suddenly, it all came back to her in a rush.

The confusing silence that had disturbed her greatly, the feeling of unease that had skated up her spine when she went out into the thunderstorm; the flash of light.

She gasped out in sudden pain as if fire scorched her as her hands flew to her chest to pull at the gown. Seeing the frantic movements and the panic in her daughter's eyes, Sakura moved to her side quickly to help her pull the gown off her body. They both gasped in surprise for Sakura and pain for Kagome at the scar on her chest that was an angry red.

"Mama...I...remember everything...but none of it makes any sense to me..." Kagome stuttered, unable to handle the burning pain in her chest as it flared; causing tears to escape her eyes.

"Come on dear, let me help you get up and relearn how to walk again. We are leaving. Who knows what those idiots had done to you without my knowledge." Sakura said calmly, though the anger was clear in her eyes.

Kagome nodded and for the next ten fifteen minutes she learned how to walk again. It was hard for her at first, as her legs were numb from being in bed for so long but she got the hang of it quickly. The burning pain in her chest ebbed away but the heat lingered behind to remind her it was there.

Soon, Kagome was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt that her mother had left there before in case she woke up sooner and they were now heading down to the lobby to leave.

Just as they reached the automatic doors, someone shouted for them to stop. Turning, they spotted the same doctor from before. Sakura scowled as she glared at him but he kept moving toward them unflinchingly. Kagome however glared at him openly with heated eyes that were not friendly in the least.

"Please, Mrs. Hiragushi! You must wait a second!" he called to them again.

"And why should we wait for a worthless doctor such as you?" Kagome said icily.

Her words caught the ears of not only her mother and the doctor but everyone in the lobby as it went silent. Everyone recognized the two women the moment they got off the elevator and now knew something may come of this confrontation.

Sakura stood by her daughter, wondering where this icy attitude came from all of a sudden but brushed it off as nothing; as he did go behind their backs.

The doctor stopped a few feet from them, weary of the two as he thought of what to say carefully.

"I am terribly sorry Mrs. Hiragushi but I am going to have to detain you here with your daughter for the night. At least until the test results return from the lab later this evening." he said.

With every word out of his mouth, caused Kagome's anger to raise higher. Her blood seemed to boil due to her rage, her sight sharpened considerably as the whites of her eyes started to turn a light pink.

"Just who do you think you are, Dr. Robertson? Do you really think you'll be able to detain us here for the night just to get test results? And for what? Nothing?" Kagome's words were down right cold and she didn't care.

She was getting tired of people taking advantage of her mother and their family; they were deep enough in debt as it was.

"Kagome, calm down dear." Sakura told her daughter, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Why? So he can get away with what he had done? He deserves to go to jail! There is nothing in my blood, I think I would know otherwise!" Kagome was screaming now, starting to feel a bit more desperate by the second that was making the onlookers uncomfortable.

She fell to her knees, a sob escaping her as everything came crashing down on her at once. Oh how much everything must add up too after all her family had gone through. Then Kagome felt a pressure at her shoulder and she looked up to find the receptionist that had let her go without an issue. She was smiling as she offered her a hand up; which Kagome took uncertainly.

Once on her feet once more, the receptionist spoke "Kagome, just ignore him and don't worry about the costs of everything that has been going on. Since no one has obviously gotten the chance to let you in on this yet which you need to know, you and your family are being helped by not only the people of Tokyo but by the Government as well after they heard what had happened. You are well looked after, so don't have a panic attack on us now."

Her words calmed Kagome's racing heart that seemed to want to jump out of her chest at the mere thought of the costs, she smiled slightly; unsure of what to really say to her after learning of the help her family was receiving.

Sakura moved to her daughter's side and after glaring at the doctor she said "Kagome, come on; let's get you home before something else happens."

Kagome nodded and they finally left the hospital to go home; this time the doctor was lead away by the hospital security guards that would take him down to the station.

The ride home was silent but peaceful as Kagome had watched out the window at the scenery passing by the car; but her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts had been on the group she had left behind that was beyond the well. She wondered what they were doing and how they were taking her disappearance as Inuyasha couldn't check on her now.

_'They must be worried about me and I doubt mama would let me go back so soon after just getting out of the hospital.'_ Kagome thought, sighing quietly under her breath as her mother parked the car in front of the shrine.

Wincing at the sight of the stairs, Kagome knew it would be a long and tiring walk for her.

**Twenty minutes later**

They had finally reached the top of the stairs, Kagome had to stop a few times due to breathing too heavy and her legs feeling like lead. She had only woke up about a half hour ago after all.

"Come on dear, you're almost there. Let's get you inside and I can make you some tea." Sakura said with a smile, placing a hand to Kagome's lower back to help motivate her with a gentle push.

Smiling, Kagome did as she was told; moving toward the house. Upon reaching the porch, she noticed the damage that had yet to be repaired from when she had crashed into it.

Frowning she walked over to it to inspect it closely as she noticed the cracks went up to the ceiling and the hole almost went through the entire wall. There was small amounts of dried blood from where her head was at as well as various other parts of her body but there was no telling where the black smug marks came from.

"Mama, was something on fire here at some point as well?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sakura moved to her side to see what she was looking at and said "No dear, I don't believe so."

Kagome went silent, wondering if the jewel had reacted to what had happened before she brushed it off and stood to go inside.

Sakura followed her daughter inside, smiling when she heard Souta and her father inside greeting Kagome. A feeling of unease filled her heart, something was going to happen soon and she hoped it wasn't like before.

She didn't want to lose Kagome a second time again.

With a sigh, she went inside to find Souta wrapped around Kagome and vice versa; there were happy tears going down his cheeks.

"Kagome, I have missed you! I thought you would never wake up!" Souta cried into her chest as Kagome held him close.

She had missed him as well, they were close as they had been before. He was still her little brother that was curious about everything and wanted to do everything she did. That included him wanting to go back to the past with her. Even though he was now seventeen with her almost twenty-one in another month or so, he was still very much like the child she remembered.

Grandpa watched them from the side with a sad smile, already knowing that something was going to happen very soon. He was going to enjoy this time with her and their small family with the time they had been granted.

"Kagome." he called to her, watching with wise eyes as she pulled away from Souta to embrace him lovingly.

He would miss this greatly.

Sakura watched them, sensing something off about her father with how he was acting. She sighed, already knowing that he would refuse to tell her until the time was right for it; as he always did.

Instead she went into the kitchen to make some tea for the family as well as some snacks. Kagome her brother and their grandfather sat in the living room and just talked while listening to the tv.

**Back in the Feudal Era**

Night was falling as the small group sat around the fire, the silence thick as Shippo sighed for the tenth time that day.

"When will Inuyasha return with Kagome?" he cried.

Sango looked to Miroku with a knowing look before turning to Shippo and pulled him into her arms as she said "Shippo, its obvious that Kagome can't transcend time anymore because of the well. Inuyasha is no longer granted access to it- you know this."

Shippo nodded sadly as he said softly "I want my mama back..."

He hiccuped under his breath, hoping they didn't hear his mumbled words. They did however said nothing and instead looked to one another with longing and sadness in their eyes.

_'Oh Kami please...bring Kagome back to us soon...Shippo needs her; we all do.'_ Sango thought as she held Shippo close to her chest like Kagome used to do all those times before.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hey readers! Please review and let me know what you think of how the story is going so far._

_Oh and just so you guys know, my other two stories will be put on hold for a bit; as I have really bad writers block on them and I can not stop thinking about this fic. I really want to start this one again and hope you guys don't mind. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!_

_WolfGIrl09_


	3. Trouble Arises

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. **

**Rating:**** MA for violence, sexual content, horror scenes and strong language**

_**Summary: The fates had always loved meddling in affairs they deem important to do so. Such a thing has always happened to Kagome, time traveler to the past era of Feudal Japan. After she had arrived, she had brought with her the Shikon No Tama; thus causing chaos to follow her and her group everywhere. Now, after the demise of Naraku, a new foe slowly rises to the top of the enemies lines. With the jewel whole and in her possession, there were several events that had came to pass before Kagome could go into her powers fully. She is now forced to go on a quest for answers to questions she never dreamed of asking. Who was she? Who IS she? Where does she truly belong? **_

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter though I'm warning you readers now, that graphic scenes of horror and gore will be coming up in this one as well as death of some characters. Those of you who have read this fic before will recognize some of what is going on and will know that I picking up the pace a bit of the story itself, that way certain events happen sooner in the story then others to help things come to pass. Anyways, on to the story and please don't forget to review!_

**Falling Petals**

** Chapter Two**

**Trouble Arises**

The time Kagome had spent in a coma felt like it had never occurred as the life returned to the shrine once more as time passed. Kagome had regained her energy but still refused to think of the well and the past; not wanting to tempt herself into going back as of yet.

She knew her friends missed her as she did them but something was telling her to stay here longer; that if she left she would miss something that would be a valuable piece of information later on in life. Kagome sighed as she sat on the couch for what had to be the tenth time as she watched tv with Souta. Their mother and grandfather were out and about on the shrine somewhere, leaving the two siblings alone for the most part.

The show they were watching went to a commercial, causing them to both groan at the timing of it. They were both wanting to do something -anything- to calm the restless feelings they felt.

Suddenly the phone rang and Souta jumped up to answer it; eager for something to occupy his mind.

"Hello?" he answered with a smile.

His smile soon turned to one of a frown as whatever it was on the other line crackled as static hid whatever it was that was said. Someone was on the other line but something was interrupting the call. Kagome watched him with narrowed eyes, not liking the unease she felt that caused the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Souta?" Kagome whispered, hoping to catch his attention.

Souta's heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to listen to what was possibly being said on the other line and stumbled back a few steps before he hurriedly hung up the phone and slammed it back down on the stand it was on before.

Kagome watched him carefully, seeing that he was shaking uncontrollably in fear. She got up from the couch and moved to his side quickly; her arms going about his shaking form and pulled him close. Then she heard the soft sobs as he hid his face in her chest as he cried.

Without any prompting from her, he stuttered out quickly "Someone said that we were...going to die!"

Pulling back slowly and placing her hands on either side of his face gently to make him look up at her, Kagome said "Who was it on the other line?"

His lips trembled as his eyes dilated, his fear obvious in them as he whispered "Some male...who sounded much like a..._demon_."

He had stressed the word, hoping Kagome would believe him. She pulled him to her body tightly, an overprotective feeling filled her then.

She growled inhumanly as she said "Souta, I won't let anyone harm you or mama. Or grandpa for that matter."

Looking out the window to see that the sun was setting, Kagome looked over her shoulder to see that it was almost nine at night. She frowned, where were Sakura and their grandfather anyway?

She hoped that the caller was just a prank but she had a bad feeling about this night. Something wasn't right once more, just like all those months ago with that storm.

"Come on, let me make you something hot to drink. Maybe that will calm your nerves. I'm sure it was just a prank." Kagome told him, trying to calm his racing heart.

Even she knew her words sounded false to her own ears as she pulled away from her brother and walked to the kitchen; Souta following close behind.

He sat at the table with his back to one of the walls in the room so that he could watch the doorway and window as Kagome worked; knowing that the call was no prank. The caller had been a full grown male not some teenager wanting to play a joke.

As the water boiled on the stove, Kagome got the tea and some honey out of the cupboards as well as two mugs before she turned to the window; something on the edge of their property that caught the attention of her aura.

She paused, feeling something demonic brush against her and she flinched as how evil it had felt. The aura that now seemed to fill the kitchen was malevolent and sinister. Souta ran to Kagome, the boiling water forgotten as Kagome backed them up to the furthest wall from the window and archway.

Something walked up the porch steps, the footfalls heavy against the wood.

The doorknob wiggled before it turned, catching Kagome's attention as she realized she forgot to lock it. Before she could move, the door swung open.

A voice she thought she would never hear again called out to them.

"Kagome! Souta! We're back from the store!" Sakura called into the house as she placed down a few bags near the couch.

Their grandfather walked in a few minutes after her, his cane loud in the silence of the house. Just as their mother turned to the kitchen to see what was wrong, the demonic being returned full force to Kagome's awareness; causing her to scream as their grandfather was grabbed by the throat and thrown off the porch.

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH AND CAN NOT HANDLE STRONG VIOLENCE OR GORE, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT WARNING WHEN IT IS OVER.**

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

Sakura spun around after seeing the fear on the faces of her children and her throat constricted as tears welled up in her eyes upon the sight on the ground just a few feet from her porch.

There, her father laid in a pool of his own blood.

She couldn't look away from the scene before her, as the killer crouched at his side; one of his hands wrapped around the fragile neck tightly. Kagome and Souta were at their mother's side a few seconds later and they gasped upon seeing the male.

Pain was evident on the old man's face as the hand around his throat tightened considerably before it suddenly let go. Bruises were already forming on the skin, the blacks and blues easily seen from a good distance away. However, it was short lived as the male suddenly lifted his hand to drive it into his chest to wrap his hand around the old man's heart harshly.

Pulling his hand free, he had ripped the heart clean from the chest; causing a pain filled cry to pass the old man's lips as his dying breath left him quickly. The strange male looked at the heart curiously, as if he had never seen one before in his life. Bringing it closer to his face he sniffed it before his tongue snaked out to taste the still warm blood.

Sakura and Souta couldn't handle the sight as they both looked away from the sight as bile rose to the back of their throats. Kagome watched in disgust as the male violated her grandfather's body. Before she could say anything or blink, the male opened his mouth to reveal fangs as he bit into the organ and took a huge chunk out of the heart to start chewing it slowly. She had seen these types of demons in the past before but for the life of her she could never remember what they had been called.

Kagome suddenly felt like she was part of some horror movie, where their family was a victim of a vicious killer where only the children escaped somehow. But she knew that this was different, that they were dealing with a crazed demon and not a human.

She didn't know what to do as she had never been in this type of situation before with her friends in the past.

Suddenly, the male disappeared from sight and Sakura thinking that it was safe ran to her father's side regardless of the blood and open chest. She placed a gentle hand on his blood smeared cheek as tears escaped her eyes; unaware of the demon watching from the shadows.

Kagome watched with wide eyes much like Souta did, they were frozen to their places as the demon stepped out once more to make a move on their mother. Though they had watched countless horror movies, nothing had prepared them for what was about to occur right in front of them.

Sakura was unaware of the approaching demon, to focused on her father's motionless body to notice. He was everything to her besides her daughter and son. He was the last surviving member of their family that was as old as he. A sob left her as her head tilted back to stare at the sky as her lips parted to let a pained cry to leave her.

Kagome and Souta watched hopelessly as the demon stopped at her side. His claws were still covered in their grandfather's blood. Sakura looked to him with unseeing eyes, not realizing that this was the very same male that killed her father.

"Ple...please...help him..." she cried.

He slapped her across the face hard, causing her head to snap to the side as her lip split open and bled. Another sob escaped her as it finally dawned on her.

That the Kami's were cruel to let her father pass on in such a way.

"You are such a worthless human. As soon as one falls, another is brought to their knees. How disgusting." the male sneered.

A hiccup left Sakura as she slowly pushed herself up to stand, though it was a struggle with her mind spinning from dizziness.

"I don't care..." she started to say, but never got to finish.

The male kicked her in the stomach harshly, causing her to double over as she fell back to the ground once more.

"All you humans are the same to me. Disgusting creatures. To say that I have been locked away by one such as your kind before astounds me." he said again.

Kagome went to move forward but found that she couldn't move; she couldn't even scream. All she could do was watch as their mother suffered. Even Souta was at a loss as to what they could do as he was also frozen.

Though they both knew one thing and that was that their mother was a strong woman.

Sakura pushed herself up to stand slowly, her arms wrapped around her stomach in hopes of holding off the pain that wracked her body.

Once she was standing on wobbly legs, he was before her within seconds with his hand wrapped tightly around her throat; easily cutting off her airway. Souta looked away from the sight as best he could when he noticed the other hand wandering up their mother's leg.

"All you humans are disgusting. But there is always an exception like yourself and your daughter." he said casually as if he did it all the time.

Kagome was sure he did before but was tempted to gag at his words.

Suddenly, a warm feeling started to envelop her from; starting from where the jewel still rested and moved outward.

They watched as the male forced their mother back to the ground with him on top of her. He ripped her clothes to shreds, leaving behind deep claw marks on her body not caring if she died from the blood loss. Sakura whimpered before her eyes sought out Kagome's pleadingly just as the demon suddenly thrust into her harshly; ripping a tortured scream from her that was silenced by a brutal kiss.

As the male raped their mother to death, it was drawing on Kagome's limits. Claws grew from human nails, her once blue eyes turned to a bright silver. Waist length black hair now reached her ankle's and was now silky pure red locks with black tip ends. Even her skin lightened to a pale cream color.

A growl left her lips and as Sakura cried out in pain with her last breath before her head was savagely torn from her shoulders, it took away the last of Kagome's sanity with it.

Her aura seemed to grow, burning away the spells that had been holding her and Souta in place. Before the demon knew it, Kagome was in front of him and tore his still thrusting body away from Sakura's unmoving one. Throwing him into a brick wall and following him seconds after, Souta fell to his knees as the situation came crashing down.

Just as the demon pushed himself up to stand, Kagome was onto him; claws wrapping around his throat as she picked him up to hold him above her head.

"_**How do you like to be treated like an object to be obtained?"**_ came the voice of her beast.

Her eyes were now a pure blood red as her face was jagged, markings not yet formed.

"_**I see the beast has finally awakened. I was beginning to think the demons had all out died off. Now I see that isn't true if you are here." **_his beast replied in return.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, her claws digging into his skin deeply to release a poison that would purify him from the inside. His eyes widened as his mouth opened to scream, however Kagome silenced him before he could. Her unoccupied hand reached up and after grabbing his tongue, she ripped it out with ease.

**END OF WARNING**

"_**I hope you suffer as you have made my mother and grandfather suffer. May you rot in hell for all eternity!"**_ Kagome snarled viciously, tossing him into a far off tree that was out of sight.

She was breathing heavily as she turned to look over her shoulder to find Souta at their mother's side with his knees up to his chests as his body shook with his crying. Seeing him in such a state calmed her and instantly she was at his side; the demon forgotten.

"Souta." came Kagome's voice, the only warning he got that she was there before her arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him into her body to hold him close.

He tensed, not sure what to expect before he relaxed once more and turned in her hold to cry even harder. Her hands rubbed soothing circles into his back as her mind was running a mile a minute. Not only was their mother and grandfather dead but she was now a demon.

A demon.

Looking over to the violated body of their mother Kagome began to wonder if she had even been human since birth in the first place at all or not. She sighed, knowing that they would have to do something sooner or later about their bodies.

"Come on little brother." Kagome said softly as she pulled away to stand.

Souta followed her lead sniffling, wondering what she was thinking. He looked back to their mother, taking in the tortured look upon her face where her head had landed at. His eyes never once wavered as he saw the blood and the wounds, so he jumped when Kagome approached him with two shovels in hand.

"We're going to bury them? Aren't we going to call the police?" he asked, his voice timid.

"No Souta. We can't...the police won't believe us and think we killed them in this way. The only thing we can do now is bury their bodies and go back to the past." Kagome sighed.

He looked to her, eyes watering as he said "So you honestly think I can go back with you? How can you be so sure I can pass through the well? How can you even want to return after this?"

His words hurt her deeply, causing her heart to constrict at the pain it had caused. Her eyes watered as well as her lips parted as she said softly "We have nothing left to live for here anymore. I'm sorry."

Kagome dropped one of the shovels next to him and got to work on digging up a hole big enough for both their mother and grandfather to lay inside.

Souta soon picked up the shovel and helped her.

After digging for about thirty minutes and getting their mother and grandfather into it as carefully as they could, they refilled the hole and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Silence surrounded them as they avoided looking at each other for fear of crying again. Souta looked to her, watching her closely as she stared into the distance. It was then that he noticed the changes in her.

"How in the world did you become a demon Kagome?" he asked.

She jumped at his voice as she looked at him confused. Looking to her hands and then to her hair she sighed with a shrug as she said "I honestly do not know Souta. I...don't know."

She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly before pushing herself up to stand. Reaching a hand out to him, Kagome helped Souta up to his feet as well before they turned to the well house to leave. Souta stopped to look over his shoulder at their home. Kagome did as well before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she said "Come on."

They walked into the well house finally and as they jumped over the rim of the well, somehow the house caught flames due to the forgotten water boiling on the stove not even an hour ago.

With the house up in flames and no one calling the fire department right away, the well house was burnt down as the fire raged on.

**Beyond The Well**

Inuyasha laid on the top of Keade's hut half awake as he listened to everything in the village and in the forest. The day had been harsh on everyone as they all had felt on edge. None of them knew what was going on in the future in which Kagome lived in. None of them knew that their lives were about to change drastically.

It was then that Inuyasha smelled her scent along with another's scent.

He sat up, his nose twitching as his ears flicked about atop his head before he jumped down soundlessly.

The wind finally shifted, bringing with it a scent he thought he would never smell again. Apparently Shippo had as well as he ran out of the hut.

"MAMA!" he cried, running up the path.

Miroku and Sango came out of the hut both looking to Inuyasha before they all followed after the kit.

It seemed as if their prayers had been heard.

Kagome had returned.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hope you guys had enjoyed the chapter and I do hope you review as well! They are an inspiration for me to do better if you guys think I need it. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Next chapter should be an interesting one...lol._


	4. Return To The Past

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. **

**Rating:**** MA for violence, sexual content, horror scenes and strong language**

_**Summary: The fates had always loved meddling in affairs they deem important to do so. Such a thing has always happened to Kagome, time traveler to the past era of Feudal Japan. After she had arrived, she had brought with her the Shikon No Tama; thus causing chaos to follow her and her group everywhere. Now, after the demise of Naraku, a new foe slowly rises to the top of the enemies lines. With the jewel whole and in her possession, there were several events that had came to pass before Kagome could go into her powers fully. She is now forced to go on a quest for answers to questions she never dreamed of asking. Who was she? Who IS she? Where does she truly belong? **_

**Falling Petals**

** Chapter Three**

**Return to The Past**

The blue light swirled up around Kagome and Souta in a welcoming embrace as it carried them through space. Here they were suspended in mid air as the area around them changed in the speed of light. The colors were hypnotizing to Souta as he had never seen anything like it before.

"It's peaceful here ne?" Kagome asked with a sad smile.

"It is." he replied, distracted by the many lights that moved about them.

Kagome watched him with distant eyes, wondering when the pain and the terror they had gone through would hit him. She had grown used to seeing many deaths in the past years and she was now numb after seeing their mother and grandfather killed. Her heart had now turned to ice.

"I'm sorry Souta..." she whispered, lowering her head to the point of her bangs covering her eyes just as the lights disappeared from sight.

They were now in the past.

Vines had grown from the bottom of the well up the walls and over the lip of the well itself; giving them something to climb if they wanted too. Suddenly, she heard a cry she never thought she would hear again.

"Shippo." Kagome said brokenly, wrapping her arms around Souta before jumping up and out of the well effortlessly.

Her mind barely registered what just happened as she fell to her knees as a flying ball of fire raced toward her quickly before it found itself in her arms crying non stop.

"Oh mama! I've missed you so much!" Shippo cried as he buried his face in her chest as he sobbed.

With her arms wrapped tightly about his small form as her hands held his head to her chest, Kagome's bright silver eyes rimmed with tears that were just waiting to be shed. At the sound of approaching footsteps and Souta moving behind her for protection, she looked up with a growl of warning.

The newcomers stopped upon seeing the three on the forest floor, Inuyasha not expecting to see Souta and Sango and Miroku shocked to find Kagome's appearance changed so drastically.

"Kagome?" Sango called out to her softly.

Lifting her tear stained face to find Sango looking at her oddly her eyes moved from her face to see Miroku with the same expression that her's had. Last but not least, her eyes found Inuyasha's. She stared at him coldly for only a moment before she dismissed him completely.

Turning her eyes back to Sango and Miroku, Kagome smiled sadly as she said "Hey guys...sorry I didn't return sooner. There were some...complications...in the future."

Suddenly, the well behind them caught flames; startling the group into silence. Souta broke down into depressed sobs, causing Kagome to turn to him and pull him into her arms with Shippo as she watched the well burn from the flames that had somehow crossed time itself.

"Come Lady Kagome. Let us get you to Lady Keade's where you guys can tell us what happened." Miroku said calmly with a soft smile. He held out a hand for her to take to help her up, which she took with much caution in her actions.

He gave her a hurt look as she said "Sorry Miroku but if you touch me with that hand of yours I will knock you out cold for a week."

She smiled at him innocently as she walked off with Shippo nestled in her arms as Souta walked at her side; afraid of the new place they were in.

Sango slapped Miroku across the face as she said "You're lucky you didn't touch her houshi. As you would have two very angry women throwing you about."

She followed after Kagome quickly, eager to find out what they had missed out on. Inuyasha huffed harshly as he said "Damn women. What right does she have for showing up after all these months and changed so much? If anything, I wished she stayed in the future."

Miroku turned on him quickly, his violet eyes flashing in his rare anger as he said "Watch what you say Inuyasha. If you had said that within ear shot of her, you would be asking for death I believe."

With that said, Miroku followed after the women; leaving Inuyasha behind to think on what he had said before he suddenly turned and ran off into the surrounding forest in search of Kikyo.

**In Keade's Hut**

After Kagome had entered -surprising Keade into dumping her ladle that was stirring the lunch she had been making- Shippo had jumped out of her arms in time for Keade to rush Kagome to give her a crushing hug one wouldn't think an old woman such as her to give. It had knocked the breath from Kagome but she had smiled and returned it all the same. Now, they were sitting down smiling and laughing as they waited for the others to show up.

They didn't have to wait long as Sango walked in with Miroku following in minutes later. But Inuyasha never came in.

Ignoring his absence Kagome said "So, I'm sure you guys are wondering what the heck has been happening for the last year that I had been gone."

They nodded as she sighed, letting Shippo crawl into her lap as Souta cuddled into her side as he already what she was going to say.

"It had all started the last time I had returned home after one of the arguments with Inuyasha. I had planned to return three days at dawn to surprise you guys. But I never got the chance to do so. All because of a thunderstorm that had caused the jewel to react in a way that sent me into a coma for six months." she started to say.

For the past half hour, Kagome spoke of what had gone on in the future; Souta filling in when she couldn't. The silence was thick in the hut as she spoke that it could have been cut with a knife. Souta was crying softly into her side as she finished telling them what had occurred not even a full two hours ago before their sudden return.

"Oh Kagome..." Sango whispered as she moved to her side to wrap her arms around both Kagome and Souta.

"We are sorry for your loss Lady Kagome. Who was the demon that had murdered them do you know?" Miroku asked.

Shaking her head as she closed her eyes, Kagome said "I do not know. I didn't get a good look at him to know him by name. But he was the type of demon that fed on the organs of others."

Sango pulled away from her to wipe away the few stray tears that had fallen from her eyes at the story Kagome told them. Looking to her, Kagome reached up to Sango's face with a gentle hand to wipe a lone tear away from her chin as she asked "Sango, why do you cry for my and my family when you didn't know them?"

She was curious and Sango knew she didn't expect it as she said with a sad smile "Because we know you. It is because of you that I care for more then just myself. It was with your help that we were able to defeat Naraku all those months ago. It is because of you that we were all here, together and alive. Because we know you, we care and love you as our family."

Her words were deep and reached her heart easily; causing the ice that had covered it to crack slightly. A lone tear escaped her right eye before more followed. Her arms found their way around Sango's neck as she sobbed quietly but openly in front of them. Holding her close, Sango closed her brown eyes in relief as she knew the siblings would need all the help they could get to heal from the deaths of their family.

Miroku and Keade watched them with sad eyes but they watched Kagome closely; noticing the changes didn't just happen with her appearance. They had noticed the slight difference in her attitude as well.

Right then, Inuyasha pulled the cover to the door aside and walked in with Kikyo close behind him.

His nose scrunched up as he said gruffly "Whats with the scent of tears in the air?"

"It seems as if my reincarnation has been crying my love." came Kikyo's cold, uncaring voice.

Her words caused everyone in the room to flinch except for Inuyasha. The silence had been cut through, causing Souta to gasp in pain as if he had been the one to have been injured by the knife. Kagome pulled away from Sango slowly but never looked to the two.

"So, after I finally return you run off to find your lover as if I don't matter to you at all. Not even as a friend." Kagome said calmly.

"Kikyo has been a part of this group since the day you suddenly stopped coming back to us. I gave up on trying to go through the well after two weeks of trying; hoping you would re-open it." Inuyasha said harshly.

Kagome stood up slowly as she said "You do realize that the only reason you were able to cross time with me was because of those beads right? The ones that were destroyed in the final battle were the only way for you to cross. I never closed the well, I couldn't as I had gone into a coma. You would know what had happened if you didn't run off."

She finally turned around to them, her eyes finding Kikyo's first as she said "And Kikyo for your information, I'm not your reincarnation. How could one that is born a demon from the start be a reincarnation? I have my own soul, my own abilities that you do not have and another thing? I'm alive, something that you lack."

Her words were cold, causing the usually unemotional miko to flinch at her tone that caused her brown eyes to widen in surprise.

Inuyasha stepped toward her with a warning growl, causing Kagome to glance at him uninterested.

"Save it half-breed. I have had enough of your attitude toward me and the rest of the group. Why don't you just leave us be?" Kagome said matter of fact.

Her words caused Inuyasha to bristle in anger as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Feh, you are stupid as ever wench. You think you can get away with saying that to Kikyo and telling us to leave? As I recall, you don't belong here; this isn't your time. You're the one who needs to leave this place; you and the runt you call a brother." Inuyasha said with a growl, not thinking what his words would cause.

Kikyo smirked as everyone else gasped in surprise at his words as Kagome lowered her head to hide her eyes. Souta stood up next to his sister as he held Shippo back in his arms.

"How can you be so mean Inuyasha! Whatever happened to the good times where we all fought demons together!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha looked to him and said snidely "Why don't you just shut your fucking mouth brat. Stay out of this."

_'Those words will be the last he will ever say!'_ Kagome thought with a growl.

Inuyasha looked to her again at hearing the growl and growled back, not caring if her demon was surfacing as her eyes bled red.

Her fingers started to turn purple with her power as her purification energy began to build up. Moving her hand slowly to reach out to Inuyasha before pulling it over her chest as if to examine her hand for nothing, she moved with speed he never saw in anyone except for his older half brother.

Power that was pure energy shot from the tips of her fingers that looked like light to the naked eye when really they were spears as they pierced into the skin of his left arm and right side as he tried to dodge. _**"Leave and maybe I won't hurt you...much."**_ came the voice of her beast.

She watched with uncaring eyes as Inuyasha grabbed at the fresh wounds in surprise, smoke curling around his fingers from the skin being burned. Kikyo stepped in front of him to block Kagome's unmoving stare as she said "We won't leave without the rest of the pack."

"We don't belong to you or Inuyasha." Sango said as she moved to Kagome's side.

"We are staying here. I don't much like all the silence and negative energy when we travel with you." Miroku said as he stood just behind Souta who still held Shippo away from the two before them.

"If ye are going to fight, please take it outside. This old one does not want my home destroyed." Keade spoke up as she went to serving herself some of the food she had cooked.

Kagome moved, walking around both Kikyo and Inuyasha to walk toward an open field; already knowing that the others would follow her without thought.

And of course, Inuyasha did as well with his undead lover.

**In The West**

Sesshomaru had been walking through his lands for a while now, having decided to patrol his lands while Rin stayed back at the castle with Jaken. Things had been quiet lately, something which unnerved the demon lord greatly.

With a full moon coming around in less then two weeks now, the activity had died down to almost nothing it seemed. Almost as if the demon population was preparing for something to come to pass, something that he couldn't sense.

The wind blew past him as he ran in the branches of the trees and he smirked devilishly as he caught the scent of his half brother on the wind. There was also a few new scents he caught that he couldn't identify with the group and that got him curious.

He began to head in the direction the wind had blown the scents from.

Sango and Miroku followed with Souta safely between them. They knew a fight between Kagome and their former friend was about to occur. But it seems to be unavoidable as Inuyasha wasn't letting them go freely.

Sango bristle at the hidden meaning that they were objects to own. She knew Kagome would take care of that easily. She watched as Kagome stopped a few feet from them and they did as well. They watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked toward her, knowing from their tense forms that they were prepared to fight what they thought belonged to them.

"Oi! Wench! Why don't you turn around to face me so we can talk?" Inuyasha demanded as he moved to her side.

He reached out to grab her shoulder hard and forced her to turn around, opening his mouth to rant more. But it was silenced when her hand came into contact with his face; leaving behind four deep claw marks that would scar.

The scent of blood filled the clearing strongly as Kagome said "Never touch me Inuyasha. You've lost the right to be the alpha of this pack which belongs to me now. The day you had pushed our limits to almost the end was the day you had lost that right."

Souta watched with wide blue eyes, as he had been unaware of what had happened the day she had returned home before everything else had happened. Shippo shook in his arms as they both watched on in silence, knowing that their words would go unheard if they spoke up. No one would be able to stop them from fighting for the rights of being the alpha.

Inuyasha turned his face to her, refusing to reach up to touch his cheek that she had deformed with her poison. She stared him down coldly, daring him to make a move on her. And so he did blindly in his rage.

He pulled the rusty sword from its sheath and swung blindly, not realizing that it didn't transform for him. Noticing that his weapon wasn't cooperating for him, Kikyo pulled her bow and an arrow from her back and strung the bow and aimed the arrow on Kagome quickly. Her eyes narrowed, waiting for the moment to strike.

Kagome had moved away from Inuyasha as he continued to swing his sword around as if he would hit her at any moment. She sighed, growing bored of the fight already. She yawned as she back flipped away from Inuyasha as he swung his sword at her stomach. Landing agilely like a cat on her feet, she crossed her arms as her hair seemed to float about her head before it settled around her shoulders. The sight seemed to make Inuyasha paused briefly before he ran towards her again.

Side stepping to the left quickly, Kagome went down to the ground to duck the sword that was aimed for her head before a katana formed in her hand to swipe at his side; causing him to trip and fall to the ground. She stood to her full height as his form skidded across the dirt to stop a few feet away. She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes were narrowed.

"_**You are really asking for a beating of a lifetime half-breed. Don't push it and leave."**_ her beast said.

Reaching her hand up to the side of her face, she plucked the arrow out of the air just before it could hit its target; her head.

"_**Now, you on the other hand Kikyo. You do not belong in this world, you're time was up all those years ago when you sacrificed yourself to destroy the jewel."**_ she said again.

Turning to the undead miko with a cold glare, her now dark silver eyes looked to the tree line knowing that they were being watched.

"_**Lord Sesshomaru. I see you grew curious of what was going on."**_ she called out defiantly.

Her words caused Sango and Miroku to look at one another before they readied themselves in case of a much bigger fight. They made sure the children were safe between them still.

Inuyasha pushed himself up from where he laid in the dirt, coughing up dirt before he finally stood. He growled at the mention of his half brother as he yelled "You better stay out of this Sesshomaru! This bitch deserves to get what she is about to get!"

Sesshomaru revealed himself from the shadows, walking out into the sunlight calmly in his usual attire of white robes with the armor over his left shoulder. His swords rested at his right hip as they lightly clanged against each other. His molten golden eyes looked over each of them carefully but never lingered long on either Inuyasha or Kikyo. His gaze lingered on Souta, having never seen him before.

Seeing where his eyes laid Kagome growled before she ran to stand in front of her brother protectively.

"Do not stare my brother down Sesshomaru. You will regret doing so." Kagome growled, causing his stare to turn on her immediately.

"Onna, do not tell what this Sesshomaru to do." he growled in return.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Inuyasha yelled, running toward Kagome with his sword raised.

Kagome's eyes turned blood red as she growled "You dare endanger my family half-breed!"

He ignored her comment, his eyes were now red as well as being half crazed. Kikyo stood back with an evil smile on her lips as she watched, thinking Kagome didn't have it in her to attack with the rest standing so close to her.

The katana that had formed earlier returned to her right hand as a look of determination appeared on her face. She wasn't about to loose the rest of her family over this idiot.

"MAMA!" Shippo cried out.

She turned at his cry after noticing that Kikyo was now behind them somehow and had grabbed both Souta and Shippo. She had covered Souta mouth to prevent him from calling out but the kit she couldn't subdue.

It was the distraction Inuyasha needed to strike however it wasn't quick enough. He raised his sword as he aimed for her shoulder and brought it down just as her beast revealed herself. A growl that was deep and seemed to vibrated through the earth itself was heard.

Sesshomaru moved with lightning speed toward Inuyasha to intersect his attack with his tojiken to clang loudly. As Inuyasha's eyes moved to stare directly into Sesshomaru's own, Sesshomaru said calmly "For you to attack from behind while a female is trying to defend her family is dishonorable."

With a frustrated growl, Inuyasha pushed him fiercely as he started to go after Sesshomaru as Kagome went after Kikyo who still onto Souta and Shippo.

Kagome's hair lifted as her skin glowed an eerie purple that was now her power. Her eyes closed tightly as memories replayed themselves in her mind up to now. Markings that were faint on her face were starting to form just before her face was starting to stretch to accommodate her new form.

Sango and Miroku moved away from her to give her space as they readied their weapons against the undead miko. Souta was crying helplessly as was Shippo, further angering the changing Kagome. Her rage was quickening the change, making it more painful then it should've been for her first time.

Kagome's lips parted as a piercing scream left her as her bones snapped and reformed and the process repeated itself several times over as her clothes were burned from her body as markings made their way across her form.

They started from her forehead that had been exposed due to her bangs being moved back by the wind. A mark was burning its way into being visible, causing more pain to her. Light shone forth from the mark as it formed into a star inside a circle that was also surrounded by flames. From the flames, stripes seemed to shoot across her body to the tip of three tails that had suddenly formed. Now on all four legs, the markings kept coming.

Three stripes appeared on both her cheeks -a deep purple that was the color of her power- also moved down to her throat to place themselves one on each side where her pulse point was. Two stripes formed on both her shoulders pointing down to where her paws where on the ground before three more appeared where her wrists would be as well as on her ankles. Two more appeared at her hips and just underneath where her breasts would be under the thick fur making its way across her body.

The fur itself was silky, thick and a very dark red that was her hair color. Black soon moved through her fur to the tips of slender ears and paws as well as on all three of her tails. Her slender ears twitched at the sound of cries from her brother and son. Her head tipped back to let loose a cry of her own that came out more like a howl. Looking to the one who held onto her brother and son in a bruising grip, caused everyone to stop what they doing as they stared at her. Her face was very elegant looking with a slender muzzle shaped like a fox's. Her eyes were more narrow as they watched the undead miko's every move.

Her three tails moved about behind her, twitching in anticipation of attacking the miko.

Behind them, the brothers once more collided fiercely with one another; unaware of the change that Kagome had undergone. Their blades rang in the air, causing them to pause upon realization that the area was silent beyond their fighting. They turned to the rest of the group and their swords fell to the ground loudly upon seeing Kagome. They turned to watch in stunned silence as Kagome pounced on Kikyo who had pulled out a hidden dagger and plunged it into Souta's stomach after having released Shippo to make him shut up.

The growl that had followed the dagger entering Souta's body was felt for two miles out; scaring the birds from the trees. She moved quickly, her form was lithe as she jumped over her two friends and went straight to Kikyo. Even when Kikyo pushed Souta away from her harshly Kagome wasn't stopping to check him.

She was going in for the killing blow.

Opening her muzzle, Kagome let loose a vicious growl as power vibrated through her form as a demonic form of purification formed at the back of her throat. Kikyo readied herself with her bow and arrow poised herself only five feet from Kagome now.

Letting loose the arrow, Kikyo didn't move from her position as she was confident in her arrow finishing off Kagome. The arrow pierced Kagome's side just as her form collided into Kikyo's own hard causing them both to fall to the ground; causing dust to rise around their fallen bodies.

Once the dust cleared for all to see what had happened, Kagome was unconscious while Kikyo was no where to be seen. Sango ran to Kagome's unmoving side and knelt, placing a hand near where the arrow still was. Then her body glowed just before her beast retreated back inside her mind; leaving her in her more humanoid form. Her body was now completely nude, her red hair covering most of her body.

"Kagome?" Sango called to her softly as Miroku was checking on Souta who had gone into shock from the dagger.

Shippo bounded over to her and crawled under Kagome's limp arm with a sniffle as he nuzzled her cheek. "Mama...please wake up..." he sobbed, eyes closing as the tears.

_'Please don't die on me Mama...'_ Shippo thought to himself.

"Oh Shippo..." Sango whispered at seeing the heartbreaking scene before her. She looked to the arrow and reached for it, knowing it had to come out in order for her to heal. Reaching her hand out to grasp it tightly in her hand, she took a deep breath before placing her other hand on the bare skin of Kagome's side before pulling it out swiftly.

Once the arrow was free, Kagome woke with a tortured scream as her body curled in on itself. Making soothing sounds to her, Sango rubbed circles into her back with one hand and the other was pushing back hair from her face.

Miroku walked over to them with Souta in his arms but still awake and in pain. He also held onto the medical supplies Kagome always made sure to have around. After handing them to Sango, she got to work on covering the wound on Kagome quickly before moving onto Souta. Miroku looked around the area to find only Sesshomaru watching them, Inuyasha was gone.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku said slowly.

"The half-breed went in search of the undead miko." he said, his eyes never leaving the unconscious form of Kagome.

"I see." Miroku replied, his violet eyes moving to Kagome briefly. "May I ask if there's something else you're in need of My Lord?" Miroku asked politely.

Sesshomaru stood silent for a bit, deciding whether or not to answer the monk's question. Finally, he said "After she wakes, this Sesshomaru wishes to speak with your new alpha."

Then he turned and walked off into the surrounding forest. Miroku could still feel him in the area, waiting for when Kagome would awake.

He sighed as he turned to Sango as she finished wrapping Souta's wounds and watched as the boy moved toward Kagome to sit next to her with Shippo still crying.

"Hey, Kagome will be alright. She'll pull through, I promise." Souta told him with a smile, pulling the kit away from Kagome carefully to hold him close.

"You sure?" Shippo asked with wide tearful eyes.

Souta nodded with a smile before turning his eyes to Kagome, wondering what they were going to do now.

_To Be Continue..._

_Hope you guys liked the long chapter! Next chapter will be up soon!_

_WolfGirl09_


	5. Confrontation nightmares and Zonbis

**Disclaimer: **** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However, this story and any songs belong to me unless said otherwise. **

**Rating:**** MA for violence, sexual content, horror scenes and strong language**

_**Summary: The fates had always loved meddling in affairs they deem important to do so. Such a thing has always happened to Kagome, time traveler to the past era of Feudal Japan. After she had arrived, she had brought with her the Shikon No Tama; thus causing chaos to follow her and her group everywhere. Now, after the demise of Naraku, a new foe slowly rises to the top of the enemies lines. With the jewel whole and in her possession, there were several events that had came to pass before Kagome could go into her powers fully. She is now forced to go on a quest for answers to questions she never dreamed of asking. Who was she? Who IS she? Where does she truly belong? **_

**Author's Note: **_Please note that this story is going to be a bit different to how the first one had been. There will be more violence and action in the first part of this story for a bit before it starts to slow down and there's time for the romance to come along. By the way, to those of you who read my other stories, they are now put on hold for the time being while I work on this story. Why? Because I can't seem to work on them without thinking of this story. So, please continue to read and enjoy this one as I update when I can. _

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Now, on to the chapter!_

**Falling Petals**

** Chapter Four**

**Confrontation Nightmares and _Zonbis_**

Kagome woke with a start.

Her chest was heaving, her body trembling from the aftershocks of the nightmare she just had. Reaching a hand up to push back the hair from her face as she wiped her brow, she gathered her thoughts as her racing heart calmed. Closing her eyes, she relived the nightmare once more; forcing herself to reopen her eyes or else she would start crying any second.

Why did it have to happen to their mother? Or their grandfather for that matter?

Was she doomed to loose those she loved?

_'At least I have Souta and Shippo. Without them, I don't know what I would do.'_ she thought sadly with a sigh.

She sighed as her silver eyes looked around the hut she recognize to be Keade's home. She wasn't alone she realized as she just now noticed two forms cuddled into her sides. A soft smile curved her lips up as her eyes were gentle and caring as she took in the small body of Shippo and the slightly bigger form of her brother. She was glad to see they were alright.

Moving slowly, she reached a hand out to Souta's forehead to lovingly brush his hair back as her eyes traveled over to Shippo. Doing the same thing, she watched with motherly eyes as Shippo snuggled into her side more; causing her to smile.

Finally, she looked around the hut to notice that it was dark inside as well as outside. She had no way to tell how long she had slept for or where the others were. Then she slowly pushed herself up without disturbing the two boys and made her way to the covered door. Stepping outside the cooler air brushed against her first before the sparks of a fire was felt against her exposed skin. Looking around the village first before her eyes sought out the fire, she found her remaining friends there. Not far from them, the demon lord leaned against a nearby tree with his eyes closed.

The wind blew gently around her, making her realize that she was still naked as the day she was born when her hair tickled the exposed skin of her thigh. She was glad to see that her hair was thick enough to cover her form to keep her modesty.

Going back inside quickly she grabbed one of the blankets she had kept in the hut from before and wrapped it around her shoulders before going back outside; this time moving closer to the fire her friends sat around.

"How long was I out?" she asked, startling everyone.

They looked to her, Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look in her direction; his face never betraying his thoughts when he saw her.

Her legs were bare to the air, her red hair was ruffled from sleep and her eyes were slightly dark from just waking. It was quite a sight to see indeed. One that Miroku just couldn't resist as he stood up quickly and before anyone could say or do anything, he had Kagome in his arms and his hands on her rear.

Seconds ticked by before anyone moved.

Sango stood up slowly, her face flushed in her anger as her hands clenched into fists at her side. Kagome sighed as her eyes closed, hiding the amusement from them as a growl escaped her. Moving her hands up his chest almost seductively, her right hand was suddenly around his throat and squeezing tightly.

"Monk. You should know better." Kagome said nonchalantly as if she did this all the time.

Sango stopped as she watched them, noticing that Kagome's subtle movements had distracted Miroku as it was intended to do; thus catching him off guard. Kagome squeezed his throat tighter before letting him fall to the ground harshly.

Walking around him, Kagome went to Sango and pulled her into an embrace. "Though I know that I've been back for a bit, I still missed you the most besides Shippo." Kagome whispered.

Returning the embrace quickly Sango said "I know Kagome. We all missed you dearly. We're glad to have you back." They pulled away from each other, Kagome fixing her blanket to keep herself covered while Sango stared into her eyes trying to read her mind.

An emotion flickered behind the silver eyes but Sango couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. Sesshomaru stepped away from the tree, catching their attention easily.

"Miko. This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you." he said coldly, his molten eyes watched Sango carefully.

"Alone." he added, noticing how Kagome stood near the slayer.

She sighed as she walked toward him, causing Sesshomaru to turn and lead the way into the forest a bit.

**-B-**

They were silent as they walked from the village, Kagome followed closely behind and yet kept her distance all the same. She was wary as she had no idea as to where Inuyasha had gone off too.

Once they were far enough away they stopped in a clearing which had a good size lake with a waterfall rushing down from some cliffs. With the moon half way up to the high point in the sky, the place was peaceful to be in.

Kagome moved to one of the large boulders near the waters edge and jumped onto it to sit down on quietly. Sesshomaru watched her, eyes calculating as always. He finally moved to stand on the boulder that was next to the one she sat on comfortably; his molten eyes moving to stare out over the water.

Out of the corner of her eyes Kagome watched him; wondering what it was he wanted. "What did you wish to speak to me about Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously.

His ear twitched at her question, showing he had heard her.

They sat in silence for another few minutes until he finally said "How did this change happen?"

She blinked in surprise, not expecting this type of question from one such as him. Then she just shrugged her shoulders as she replied "I do not know. It had happened a few weeks after I woke from being in a coma for six months."

He said nothing, her words circulating around in his mind as he processed what she had said. He had never heard of anyone who was a human first change into a demon out of nowhere in order to protect others.

Just when Kagome thought he wouldn't reply at all, he finally said "So, you are a Changeling with the true form of a Kitsune. It seems as if your inner beast knows what she is doing."

His words -for some odd reason or another- caused her hair to stand on end. Her beast seemed to think there was some hidden insult beneath the statement. Her silver eyes had a hint of red to them as her beast suddenly surfaced to face Sesshomaru.

"_**What do you mean by that Sesshomaru?"**_ she asked.

Seeing that it was the beast speaking by the low tone and the slight growl to the voice, Sesshomaru turned to her to find her staring at him intently as if to figure him out.

Finally, "This Sesshomaru means that you had been asleep for who knows how long. With you being locked away, your mistress' power had been locked away thus turning her human in order to hide her identity from others. It also means that you are not just a natural three-tailed Kitsune, but you are also a little bit of everything. Human, Kitsune, Inu, Ookami." he finished with a growl that silenced her own.

Kagome watched him with sharp eyes, getting a distinct feeling that he was calling her a hanyou when she knew she wasn't. Her breed of youkai are true breeds, they will always be a little bit of everything. The females are the only ones with the hearts that choose their true forms; as well as those of what their pups would be.

All of this she knew from her beast.

An uncomfortable silence fell around them as unease settled in Kagome's heart. It felt almost as if the world may end before they even knew it and there was nothing they could do to stop it. She had no idea where the feeling came from and try as she might to ignore it, it just got stronger.

Closing her eyes as her breathing slowly became erratic by the second, her heart picked up in her chest alerting Sesshomaru to her sudden change in attitude. Narrowing his eyes upon her, he tried to figure out what was wrong.

The jewel around her neck glowed a light purple, giving off a warning pulse to both that danger was near that they could not sense.

Not immediately at least.

Kagome looked up as her eyes slowly opened to look straight across the lake at a shadow that stood unmoving. Her throat tightened at the familiar feel of rage building up that is until she caught the scent of the body before them.

It wasn't alive nor was it dead.

Kagome knew what it was well enough to not make a sound however Sesshomaru did not as he noticed the form as well. He growled low in his throat as he called out to it "Who's there that dares to spy on this Sesshomaru?"

It was a mistake on his half and Kagome stood up quickly to silence him but it was too late. The form moved into the dull light of the moon, revealing itself as a body that was rotten beyond recognition. The hair had thinned out long ago, the skin was a sickly pale yellow as its eyes were hollow. Quickly covering her mouth to stop the gasp from escaping her at the sight before them, causing her to stumble backwards off the boulder.

She didn't hit the ground however as Sesshomaru caught her in his arms as their eyes were trained on the being before them.

What shocked Kagome to the core was that this was one of the many demons they had killed a while back. The dislocated shoulders, the snapped neck and right broken leg what made her realize it quicker then anything.

"It can't be...it's...impossible..." she whispered so low that even Sesshomaru had trouble hearing it.

Sadly, the being before heard it just fine as it twisted its mangled face toward her. The scraping sounds of the bones moving unnerved both the demon lord and the changeling as Sesshomaru took a slow step back; Kagome still in his arms protectively.

"Miko, what is this thing before us?" Sesshomaru demanded quietly.

"Its...a walking dead...also known as _zonbi_ from where I'm from." she replied calmly, but inside she was afraid.

_'So, the stories they told in the books at school were true...this was how the population was almost wiped out...'_ Kagome thought as her eyes watched the movements of the _zonbi_ before them.

The _zonbi_ was moving very slowly, its moaning and soft growls easily heard in the clearing as it was silent otherwise. With them not making much noise for it to follow, the _zonbi_ turned to the left and started to move away from them.

They watched as it left their sight as he went into the forest around them. Sighing in relief, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who still held her protectively as she said "You can let me down now you know." She smiled slightly, the fear still there in her silver eyes that were mesmerizing to Sesshomaru. Finally, he set her down gently, his hand slowly pulling away from her waist almost as if to tease her.

Chills went down her spine from the contact but she didn't dare make a sound for fear of attracting attention of the _zonbi_ as they had no way of knowing how far it was. Finally they started to make their way back to the village slowly.

**-B-**

They made it back to the village without problem, the fire was still going and her friends were still up and waiting for her to return. Sango stood up quickly upon seeing the look of fear in Kagome's eyes still when they returned and was by her side immediately.

"Please sit down and I will explain." Kagome said with a sigh, clutching the blanket around her still naked form.

Sango's brow furrowed in worry but sat down next to Miroku none the less. Her Miroku and Keade sat patiently as Kagome's silver eyes traveled over each of them before they looked to the hut to make sure the children were asleep. Sensing that they were, she started to explain.

She went over what they had seen, leaving out her conversation with Sesshomaru which he was pleased about as he sat a bit a ways from the group. Then she went on to tell them what she knew of these _zonbi's_ as she knew them to be.

"So...the only way to kill one of these things is a plain out strike to the brain itself?" Miroku asked skeptically.

"Yes. However, since this is not my time I have no way of knowing for sure if there is another way of killing them." Kagome said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asked confused.

With a sigh, Kagome said "I mean is that in this time there are both youkai and humans that could be turned. Meaning, they could possibly be destroyed by purification as well."

With that said, the group became silent as they each thought over the sudden turn of events. A small breeze swept through the area, causing a chill to go down Kagome's spine as it heightened her awareness of how cold she was. And she was still wrapped in a blanket.

Movement sounded from the hut they sat outside of, attracting the groups attention as Souta walked out rubbing his eyes of the sleep. Kagome smiled at him slightly as he walked over to her and sat down; curling into her side tiredly.

"Sleep well little brother?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head in the negative as he mumbled "Nightmares" as he relaxed against her. Her brow furrowing, she sighed. She knew this would happen but she knew there was nothing she could do about it either.

Smiling sadly, she said softly "Me too Souta."

"Really?" he asked.

Nodding, she said "Yes. Don't worry, we'll get through this together. I promise."

Souta sighed tiredly as he snuggled into her side more comfortably; closing his tired blue eyes as he relaxed. Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku, unsure of where to go from here on out now. They were unaware of Sesshomaru watching them from where he still leaned against the tree; his molten gold eyes locked on Kagome's form.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hey readers. I know its been forever since I have updated this story and to say that I deserve whatever you guys throw at me is so true right now. To be honest, been dealing with work, holidays and this is news for a lot of you but I'm 17 weeks pregnant tomorrow and I had been too tired to even try and work on this chapter. Plus I had been sick for the last week since Christmas doesn't help. Hope you all had a good and safe holidays and I do hope to get some reviews. Not sure when the next update will be, but I'll do my best to get it up. Next Chapter: _**The Journey Continues** _Thanks for reading! :) _


	6. The Journey Continues

**Disclaimer:**** I do not nor will I ever own InuYasha. However this story, songs and any characters not of the original anime belong to me. **

**Rating:**** MA for obvious reasons! Please read at your own risk, will post warnings at proper locations when needed. **

_**Summary:**__** The fates had always loved meddling in affairs they deem important to do so. Such a thing had always happened to Kagome, time traveler to the past era of Feudal Japan. After she had arrived, she had brought with her the Shikon No Tama; thus causing chaos to follow her and her fellow group everywhere. Now, after the demise of Naraku, a new foe slowly rises to the top of the enemy lines. With the jewel whole and in her possession, there were several events that must come to pass before Kagome could go into her powers fully. She is now forced to go on a quest for answers to questions she never dreamed of asking. Who was she? Who IS she? Where does she truly belong? **_

_Author's Note: __As you will notice with this chapter, there will be some OOC in here. It is necessary for this to occur for the story to progress the way I want it too. From here on out, there may be some small romantic type scenes between the Tai-Youkai and the Miko-Youkai. I do hope none of you readers mind. Also, I do apologize for sure a late update, as the past few years has been very time consuming for me and I was unable to get back to these stories until now. I do hope everyone enjoys and as always, please review to let me know what you think._

**Falling Petals**

_ Chapter Five_

**The Journey Continues **

The first signs of the sun rising over the trees were seen just as the last of the fire died out from the night before. The small group laid around it sleeping comfortably on the sleeping bags, with Sango and Miroku sleeping close enough to be touching that it almost brought a smile to Kagome's lips. _'At least they had each other and Shippo had them in my absence.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she stood at the edge of the field; watching as the sun rose higher. She sighed quietly to herself, her silver eyes distant and dark as her mind wandered.

She was unaware of being watched from above by a very curious demon lord.

_Why must I feel this way?_

_This burning pain that is my heart, _

_It's breaking apart. _

_Why now, when I've become numb?_

The words were soft, too soft to disturb her companions still sleeping; but not so soft that the ever alert Sesshomaru missed it. He watched with sharp eyes as Kagome moved further into the field; her footfalls silent as ever.

_I feel lost,_

_I feel broken._

_My soul feels shattered_

_With you gone._

Her eyes were closed as she walked, the soft words falling from parted lips as she remembered the last few weeks she had with her mother. A lone tear escaped from her tightly closed eyes, rolling down her cheek unchecked.

_I know you want me_

_To be happy if you passed on,_

_But mama how can I with the way_

_You had passed?_

The wind picked up as her words did in tempo, carrying the emotion filled words easily to the trees. Kagome spun as the sun broke over the tops of the trees finally, lighting her form in its warm glow. Her hair flowed out around her form like fire, capturing Sesshomaru's avid attention as the sight drew him in further.

_You were my anchor, _

_My harbor;_

_My friend. _

_Now you are no more then_

_Memories._

More tears were soon smelt on the light wind the longer she carried on with her sad melody. The recent demise of her mother and grandfather played out in her mind as she fell to her knees with a heartbroken sob.

_I feel lost._

_I feel broken._

_My soul feels shattered _

_With you gone._

_What do I do now,_

_What path should I choose?_

_Mama, please answer me…_

Kagome threw her head back, eyes wide with glistening tears and her face flushed from crying; her silver eyes searching the sky for an answer that will never come. If the pain wasn't obvious before, it was evident in the way her body shook with sobs and her disheveled appearance gave it away. The black pupil of her eyes dilated as the memories replayed before her, the demise of her family.

_I am lost…_

_Broke…_

_My soul is shattered. _

_My mind is in turmoil,_

_My thoughts are turning dark. _

_I'm beginning to want revenge, _

_Though I just can't part with your_

_Smile._

Her aura ripped up about her form suddenly, snapping like fire about her as the need for revenge ripped through her before it suddenly dissipated just as quickly as it came. Her form slumped forward as her hands pressed into the earth beneath her, her throat closing up as more sobs threatened to overtake her at the thought of her mother's smile.

_Ohh, mama what is the right_

_Answer?_

_Who am I to feel this way?_

She went quiet, the river of tears cascading down her red cheeks forgotten as her hands pushed her to stand back up before clutching at her chest; her claws easily ripping through the miko robes she was wearing. She was shaking though she wasn't cold. The scar on her chest thrummed as searing heat wracked her body the more the grief filled her person. So lost in her own pain, she didn't hear Sesshomaru jump down from the branch he had been sitting on and walk over to her.

"Miko, you are yourself; no one can take that from you. It is natural to want revenge." his voice broke her from her trance quickly.

She turned to him, her eyes bright and guarded; no sign that she had been crying aside from the wet tear stains on her cheeks. She crossed her arms at her chest, hoping to cover the holes her claws left behind as she said, "You were spying on me."

He said nothing to her statement, instead just eyed her movements. He took in the fluid motions as if she had always been a demon, the icy cold exterior she put off was one the mimicked his own and power radiated off of her form in waves that kept lower level demon's at bay. His molten gold eyes met her icy silver eyes in silence, becoming a stare down that neither was willing to back down from.

Finally without warning, her shoulders slumped as a tired sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes before turning her back to him saying softly, "Just….please, leave me be."

The rustling of robes were her only warning that said he walked to her side before her chin was suddenly grasped between his long fingers gently as he raised her face to look at him.

"You have no reason to left to mellow in your grief alone miko. You are not alone, you never were." his words were said calmly, though his eyes were a bright gold that showed some kind of emotion that Kagome didn't recognize.

He pulled away, the tips of his clawed fingers gliding across her skin as if mesmerized. Her eyes locked with his as the wind played their long hair; intertwining the red and silver together at points around them. Kagome's broken heart felt constricted in an unknown emotion as her mind shied away from the possibility of this encounter.

His hand fell away as they stood frozen there before a young voice rang out from the camp sight not too far away that captured Kagome's attention quickly; breaking awkward moment between the two.

Kagome turned to walk toward the voice she heard but was stopped by a firm hand on her upper arm; sending shocks through her body at the contact. Silver eyes clashed with molten gold again as he said, "Remember, you are never alone."

Then, he was gone and she was alone at the body of her brother and Shippo came into view from the trees suddenly.

Snapping back into focus, she turned to them; ignoring the shock she had received from Sesshomaru's touch and filed what he said to the back of her mind to be looked at later. For now, her son and brother needed her attention more.

"Is everything okay sis?" Souta asked as he went to her side, Shippo jumping up into her arms.

"Yes, just couldn't sleep any longer is all. Everyone else awake as well?" Kagome asked as she looked down to Shippo, ruffling his reddish orange hair.

Shippo nodded his head eagerly, happy to have his mother back finally as he said, "Yes! Miroku of course got slapped this morning by Sango again for touching."

Kagome giggled at his words, knowing that it was to happen with how they were sleeping.

"Some things just never change I guess." she said with a small smile on her lips. Grabbing Souta's hand, she led them back to the village where she could easily hear Sango ranting about lecherous monks. She shook her head at their antics, unaware of being watched from the shadows by gold eyes that refused to leave her form as she walked.

_To Be Continued….._

_Hello readers! I know it has been such a long time since I last updated and I am terribly sorry about this. I am going to try my hardest to update at leas this story when I am able too, as with having a small child at home and we are now trying for our second child, I am not too sure when I will have the time to work on the next chapters though I am finally back. -smirks- Hope the chapter is to your liking, will be doing my best to work on the next chapter here soon; mostly likely tonight when my son is in bed. For now, please review and let me know what you think! _

_WolfGirl09_


End file.
